Pool Boy
by solangewrites
Summary: Pansy Parkinson quite likes the look of the new pool boy. 1k of silly smut. Wrote while procrastinating actual homework, so you know it's good.


Pansy takes a long drag on her cigarette before flinging it aside. Someone will pick that up within a few minutes, she knows. Lying back on the cool white canvas of her chair, she adjusts the skimpy straps of her bikini and sighs with the utter rightness of it all.

"Ma'am." A pool boy stands next to her with a single pina colada on his tray. Her lips curve upwards as she assesses him from under her shades. He's kind of cute, in a scruffy way. A little too cute to be a pool boy, but she's not about to complain. His hair is pitch black and is determinedly resisting any human effort at taming it. His glasses are a bit nerdy, but she suspects that without them, the power of those brilliant eyes would blind her.

Well, blinding can go both ways. As she sits up, Pansy deliberately places her hands behind her and arches her back to show her truly _excellent_ tits off to their greatest advantage. True to form, he blushes and glances away. Just her type.

"I don't think I've seen you here before." She purrs.

"Yeah, no, I'm just filling in for a, uh, friend."

"Hm, that's rather disappointing."

"That I'm here?" He looks a bit hurt, the poor dear. Obviously has a big, sensitive ego. Pansy sure hopes the other parts of him are quite the same.

"That you're just filling in. Have you made sure to tour all the facilities?"

"Well, it was kind of short notice, so-"

"Oh no, we can't have that. Come on, let me show you around."

"I'll get in trouble-"

"Not if you're with me." Pansy laughs at his confused look. "I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson."

"Oh! Oh." He nods vigorously. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"And you are…."

"Harry. Potter. Harry Potter." He sticks a hand out, but the other still grasps the tray. Pansy won't have that. She snatches it from him and drops it on her chair.

"Um." Pansy rolls her eyes and stands up with an exaggerated stretch. She can feel the bottom of her suit lodge directly in her crack, and pulls it out with a deliberate, overly revealing tug. If he leaves now, she'll let him go, but if not, he's hers. She turns to face him and he's still there. Pansy hides her exultant glee with a delicate cough and the wrapping of her arm in his.

"Come."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, she's wrestling his cock from out of his pressed black shorts in a spacious, locked dressing room. Harry pants onto her neck, warm and sweet.

"Nice penis." Pansy remarks blithely as she drops to her knees.

"Th-thanks." Harry squeaks as she licks the tip. Pansy is trying very hard not to become enamored with this dorky, stupidly hot boy, but it isn't working. Her mouth works his length with expert skill, and it isn't long before his breathing becomes more ragged and her mouth starts to acquire a bitter test. At the last second before he is to break, she pulls her mouth away.

His moan of pain and pleasure is utterly pathetic.

"Why, why'd you stop?" He groans, stiff dick throbbing. Pansy unties her top and tosses it on the bench.

"I don't know anything about you, why should I give you an orgasm?"

"What?" He squeaks, finally meeting her eyes. "You were the one who was sucking my penis like a goddamn popsicle thirty seconds ago."

"So?"

"So, so, I thought you wanted to. You did want to, didn't you? Oh my god, you are consenting, right? Oh shit, I am not trying to force you or anything, I am so sorry-" Pansy notes with a hint of displeasure that his erection is quickly fading.

"No, I wanted to. But I also kind of wanted to see what you'd say if I stopped, and I really want to fuck you with my actual, you know, vagina. Not just my mouth, though it certainly was an experience."

"Oh," Harry flushes, "Oh. That first one is kind of sneaky, but I can definitely get on board with number- oh my god." He dissolves as she pulls her bottoms off and starts to saunter towards him.

"Problem?" She asks innocently, eyebrow raised.

"Not at all." He breathes as she lowers herself onto him.

"Excellent."

* * *

An hour after that, Pansy is once more lying on her chair, pussy delightfully sore. Her father comes over and plops in a chair next to hers, wearing his typical Vineyard Vines selection.

"Hi daddy." She waves.

"Hi honey. I have someone I want you to meet."

"Mhm." She nods, eyes half shut. "Who?"

"He's the son of a friend of mine. Great guy. He's actually here today because one of his school friends works for us, and called in sick. Juan couldn't find a replacement, but Harry offered himself up. Once I found out who he was, I couldn't let him slave away, but I appreciated what he did, so I gave him one of those annual pass thingies. I think you could stand to learn something from him, young lady."

"Harry." Pansy mumbles. The name sounds familiar.

"Yes, Harry Potter."

"Oh!" Pansy's cheeks flush slightly as she remembers, but she covers it with a cough. "Sorry, I just think I remember meeting him.

"Well isn't that nice!" Pansy's dad smiles proudly. "Ah, here he is." And Mr. Parkinson gestures to the exact same man Pansy had thought far too cute to be a regular pool boy.

"Yes, daddy. Nice to meet you Harry." She politely shakes his hand.

"Yes ma'am. You too." Harry replies tersely, the muscles in his neck throbbing with the effort of keeping his laughter in. Pansy just smiles sweetly at her father.

"I think Harry and I will get along _very_ well."


End file.
